


Tony Stark and His Disaster Children

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is A Disaster, Tony Stark Deserves A Hug, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also a garbage can on fire, if you cant tell i love tony stark, im so fucking sorry, just like me, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony Stark getting the love he deserves ft. his children





	Tony Stark and His Disaster Children

Tony Stark is sad, his children love him and make him happy. Tony's happy and everything is right in the world as he marries Pepper and Thanos gets kicked in the head as baby and dies (thank god).

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know what you were expecting


End file.
